In modern distributed data processing systems, developers and users alike frequently have time-sensitive communications needs. For example, a developer needs to know how to route messages so that they are expeditiously delivered. A user may also need to know what is happening to a time-sensitive transaction. In both cases, the user needs to know what is happening with messages on communication queues.
Most systems have some queue query function. These functions, however, frequently can only query one queue at a time and must be run repeatedly to determine a complete picture of the state of the system. Other systems can only query a specific platform and not the entire distributed system. Still others require that the user have administrator privileges on one or more of the platforms in the distributed system.
Therefore, a problem in the art is that there is no manner in which a developer or user can obtain complete information about the state of queues in a distributed system.